1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to inductors, and more specifically, to a method for forming a toroidal inductor in a semiconductor substrate.
2. Related Art
Inductors are commonly used in electronic circuits. In radio frequency (RF) circuits, inductors are needed that have a relatively high Q factor and high inductance values. Also, inductors implemented in the metal layers of an integrated circuit can cause significant interference due to the inductor magnetic field not being sufficiently confined.
Therefore, what is needed is an integrated circuit inductor that solves the above problems.